ANOTHER
by pururukuru
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! /"Setelah Tou-chan dan Nii-chan pergi, Kaa-chan akan pergi juga, tidak tahukah kalian bahwa aku akan merasa kesepian disini?"/"Anak? Siapa? Kau saja belum menikah Hinata, Hahahaha!"/ "Menma? Siapa itu Menma, Tou-chan?"/"Akan ku hapus sebagian ingatannya."/ Fic pertama Puru dengan genre family/ RnR please! Semi-Canon!
1. ONE

"Hima-chan!" teriak Hinata, ia melongok ke bawah tempat tidur, meja belajar dan berbagai tempat sempit di rumahnya. Byakugannya mulai diaktifkan, ia memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya. Tadinya, ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk anaknya tercinta, tanpa menggunakan Byakugan.

Tidak ada Himawari di rumah, seharusnya sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Hinata memulai pencariannya keluar rumah. Ia pun tak sadar bahwa ia masih menggunakan apron. Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sejauh mata byakugannya memandang, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Himawari.

Panik. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan gadis kecilnya.

* * *

ANOTHER

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-canon**

Kisah yang terinspirasi pada film 'Boruto the movie', 'Naruto road to Ninja', 'Naruto the last', 'Naruto will of fire', cerita lain dari yang telah di filmkan. Pada dasarnya, cerita ini dibuat terinspirasi setelah melihat novelisasi film (Puru belum baca lengkap novelisasinya) dan beberapa adegan trailler/spoiller yang beredar di dunia maya. Jadi, kisah ini cuma prediksi dan khayalan Puru seorang.

Genre : Familly, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : (Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki),

Chara:

Boruto Uzumaki

Himawari Uzumaki

Menma Namikaze

Kushina Namikaze

Minato Namikaze

Hinata Hyuga

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Uchiha (Haruno)

Sarada Uchiha

 **DON'T LIKE? RnR, Fav, Foll PLEASE!**

 **LIKE? RnR, Fav, Foll PLEASE!**

* * *

Hinata menghampiri rumah Sakura, teman seangkatannya yang mempunyai anak perempuan bernama Sarada, teman satu tim Boruto, putra pertamanya. Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah, ia sudah yakin bahwa Himawari memang tidak ada di dalam sana. Hanya saja, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke Sakura.

"Iya, Hinata, tumben malam-malam ke sini. Loh, Himawari mana?" Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling Hinata, tidak ada anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang Hinata.

"... iya, aku ke sini untuk menanyakannya padamu. Apa Sakura-chan melihat Himawari? Karena ia belum juga pulang, semenjak pulang sekolah.

"Himawari hilang?" nada bicara Sakura cukup tinggi, Hinata langsung membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya, maaf, jangan sampai orang lain tau. Bisa bahaya, jika berita ini tersebar luas," ujar Hinata, kini tangannya sudah tidak membekap Sakura.

"Gomen ne, aku belum melihatnya hari ini. Sarada sepertinya juga tidak mengajak Himawari main hari ini. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia jadi lebih sering di kamarnya," terang Sakura dengan jelas.

"Begitu ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencarinya lagi," Hinata sedikit tidak bersemangat, ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Bibi Hinata, tumben kemari," seru Sarada dari dalam rumah. Sakura langsung membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sarada. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mencarinya disekitar akademi. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku punya beberapa earphone wireless," Sarada merogoh sakunya, terdapat tiga alat yang dapat membantu mereka saling terhubung. Sarada memasang alat itu ditelinganya, sedangkan dua lainnya ia berikan kepada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Aku akan menunggunya di rumahmu, jika ia pulang aku akan menghubungi kalian," Sakura dan Hinata memasang alat yang sama. Mereka segera keluar dari rumah, Sakura pun memakai pakaian yang tidak beda jauh dengan Hinata, sama-sama masih mengenakan apron. Bedanya, Sakura memakai cheongsam merah tanpa lengan selutut.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari mengatakan terima kasih karena bersedia membantunya, ia segera berlari mendekati pintu.

"Hinata, tunggu! Biasanya Ibu dan anak akan ada ikatan batin diantara keduanya, ikuti saja naluri keibuanmu, kau pasti akan menemukannya!" Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa yakin bahwa Hinata dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini. Lagi pula, Hinata adalah pengguna byakugan, cakupan penglihatannya cukup luas.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Hinata bergegas keluar dari halaman rumah Sakura.

'Ikatan batin ya,' Hinata berlari mengikuti instingnya sebagai Ibu. Hanya satu tempat yang sangat ingin ia datangi sekarang. Byakugannya sudah ia non aktifkan. Ia berlari dengan tidak melompati antar atap, itu akan menjadi hal yang mencolok bagi penduduk desa, apalagi jika byakugannya aktif. Mereka bisa merasa khawatir dan menganggap sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Hinata. Memang benar, ia sendiri sedang gelisah sekarang, tapi ia belum membutuhkan perhatian dan merepotkan banyak orang, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kepergian Hokage mereka sudah cukup membuat kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran banyak orang.

Hinata sampai di stadion yang sudah nyaris luluh lantak, tidak seluruhnya, tapi memang membutuhkan renovasi besar-besaran. Ia memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut biru gelap sama sepertinya, dengan poni lurus dan potongan hime. Seperti kakaknya, rambutnya menjalar keluar di samping dan belakang, dan dia memiliki _ahoge_ di bagian atas kepalanya, yang menyerupai batang daun. Ia juga mewarisi mata sebiru langit ayahnya dan tiga garis di setiap pipi.

Gadis itu terduduk di deretan kursi penonton, mengenakan sewater pink lengan panjang dengan kemeja kuning berkerah, rok merah muda berkibar dua lapis, stoking hitam dan juga mengenakan sandal shinobi berwarna fuschia. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan, sayanganya hanya ada tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

'Apa Tou-chan dan Nii-chan dapat melihat bulan yang sama, bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini?' pikir Himawari dalam benaknya, matanya terpejam.

"Hima tidak mau pulang!" rengek gadis kecil yang matanya menyerupai ibunya, Hinata Hyuga. Himawari sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran ibunya, ikatan batin antara mereka yang menyebabkan mereka bisa bertemu kembali atau dari cakra Hinata yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Ia memandang tempat terakhir kali ayahnya berada. Tempat ujian chunnin yang merenggut ayahnya ke dimensi lain.

Hinata menghamapri anaknya, duduk di sebelahnya. "Himawari sayang, nanti tidurnya kemaleman loh!" Hinata menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Tatapan anaknya tampak sedih, mengingat kepergian kakak dan ayahnya yang mendadak. Entah kapan mereka akan kembali.

"Tidak mau, Kaa-chan saja sekarang mau pergi meninggalkan Hima," ujar Himawari, ia masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Ya, ada rapat dengan petinggi negara mengenai hilangnya ayahmu dan kasus pemburuan biju, dan rapat-rapat penting lainnya yang harus Kaa-chan gantikan," Hinata memandang Himawari, berharap buah hatinya mengerti.

"Tidak bisakah digantikan oleh paman Shikamaru atau bibi Sakura saja?" tanya Himawari polos. Memang ia tidak mengerti soal kepercayaan para petinggi negara lain, terutama dari kaum daimyo yang terkenal agak keras kepala.

"Mereka tidak semudah itu mempercayai paman Shikamaru dan bibi Sakura, mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang mau merelakan nyawanya, bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dikatakan dan bisa dipercaya. Lagi pula, Shikamaru sedang diberi amanat untuk menjaga desa, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sibuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit" Hinata berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepada Himawari.

"Hmmm, sesorang seperti Kaa-chan, bagaimana dengan bibi Hanabi?" tanya Himawari lagi, ia berharap Hinata tetap bersamanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan kaa-chan, mungkin Hima akan tinggal di rumah bibi Sakura untuk sementara."

" _Tou-chan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mengurus desa, pantas saja Nii-chan sering mencari perhatian mereka, terutama perhatian Tou-chan. Nii-chan pergi menyelamatkan Tou-chan. Kaa-chan sibuk dengan pekerjaan Tou-chan yang sempat terbengkalai beberapa saat yang lalu, bunshin-bunshin Tou-chan juga sudah menghilang. Kantor akan sangat sibuk dalam beberapa hari ini. Hari ini, Kaa-chan hanya ada dirumah saat larut malam, bahkan ia baru mencariku selarut ini. Setelah Tou-chan dan Nii-chan pergi, Kaa-chan akan pergi juga, tidak tahukah kalian bahwa aku akan merasa kesepian disini?"_

"Bagitu ya, baiklah. Hima akan tinggal sementara dengan bibi Sakura dan Sarada-nee. Tapi, Kaa-chan harus janji bahwa Kaa-chan akan kembali dengan selamat," Himawari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Hinata. Ibu dari gadis itu tersenyum, mereka menautkan jari kelingking satu sama lain.

"Himawari masih mau disini, mereka pasti akan sedih jika Hima tidak menyambut mereka."

' _Anak ini, sama saja seperti Naruto. Susah sekali melepaskan pendiriannya, benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal, ia baru saja terluka oleh aksi ayahnya yang hanya mengirimkan bunshin untuk acara ulang tahunnya, ia juga sering kali bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Tapi, tetap saja, yang namanya keluarga, ia tetap mencintai Naruto dan Boruto,'_ Hinata menghela nafas, memikirkan cara membujuk putri tercintanya ini.

"Tapi, Tou-san dan Nii-chan akan lebih sedih lagi, jika saat mereka pulang Hima sedang sakit. Mereka pasti akan sangat sangat sedih," Himawari masih cemberut, ia terdiam memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Benar juga, jika ia terlalu lama disini, dirinya bisa sakit karena terserang angin dingin malam dan kurangnya waktu istirahat.

"Tidak, mereka pasti akan segera pulang. Hima anak kuat kok! Benar kan, kaa-chan?" Hinata duduk di depan anaknya, mereka duduk di deretan bangku penonton yang masih utuh. Tidak terserang pertarungan antara dua makhluk yang tidak diundang, dengan nanadaime, Sasuke dan beberapa peserta ujian chunnin yang ikut membantu.

Hinata tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan-tangan mungil Himawari. "Bagaimana jika saat mereka pulang kita berikan masakan yang enak? Mereka pasti akan senang, Tou-chan akan senang jika ia tau bahwa Himawari memasak ramen untuknya."

Himawari mengangguk, senyumnya mengembang secerah bunga Matahari, sesuai namanya. Gadis ini memang mudah sekali ceria. Tangan mungilnya menggandeng tangan porselen Hinata. Ia ingin membuat ayahnya senang, melihat senyuman ayahnya lagi. Merayakan ulang tahun yang sempat tertunda, mengadakan acara makan bersama sebagai tanda penyambutan kepulangan mereka.

Esok, Himawari akan mengajak Hinata berdoa ke kuil. Mendoakan agar orang-orang tersayang mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu apa pun.

Hinata dan Himawari berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Himawari tertidur di gendongan punggung Hinata, tangan mungilnya mengelilingi leher Hinata. Senyum Himawari tampak mengembang, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu ayah dan kakaknya lagi. Hinata sudah memberikan informasi kepada Sarada dan Sakura bahwa Himawari sudah bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang ia sedang membawa pulang Himawari.

Sebuah benda kecil transparan, seukuran bola tennis menggelinding ke arah Hinata. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, memandang bola yang menentuh ujung sepatunya. Hinata bertanya dalam hatinya, ia belum pernah lihat bola kaca seperti itu. Bola itu berkedip berwarna oren secara terus-menerus, hingga kedipannya semakin cepat.

Hinata tersentak, ia menghindari bola itu dengan melompat tiga meter ke belakang.

BOOM!

* * *

Matahari tampak menyeruak melalui jendela kamarnya. Seberkas cahaya yang mengganggu pengelihatan Hinata. Ia mengerang pelan dan sedikit meregangkan otot. Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya, nuansa lavender memuat keindahan interior sebuah kamar yang selama ini ia tempati sebelum menikah dengan Naruto.

"Kamarku?" Hinata memegang pelipisnya, keningnya sedikit berkedut sembari mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar? Kau pingsan di depan taman itu membuatku panik saja! Ini sarapan dulu!" Sakura memasuki kamarnya sembari membawa onigiri dan segelas air putih.

"Dimana Himawari?" Hinata menatap kedua telapak tangannya, selimut masih menyelimuti separuh tubuhnya.

"Eh, Himawari? Siapa dia? Bukankah bunga itu banyak di toko bunga Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya, ia menaruh nampan di sebelah tempat tidur Hinata.

"Sakura, jangan bercanda! Himawari, anakku!" ujar Hinata, ia menatap mata Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Anak? Siapa? Kau saja belum menikah Hinata, Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa sampai perutnya sakit dan meneteskan air mata.

Hinata terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Ia turun dari kasur, memegang pundak Sakura dengan tangan bergetar. Liquid bening mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Sakura, tolong katakan yang sebenarnya! Aku sudah menikah dengan Nanadaime, aku memiliki dua orang anak, namanya Boruto Uzumaki dan Himawari Uzumaki!" bentak Hinata di hadapan wajah Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu terdiam menatap wajah pucat Hinata.

"Kau sungguh? Sepertinya kau harus ke rumah sakit deh! Kan, hokage saja baru sampai Rokudaime. Tsunade-sensei pun belum ada keinginan pensiun hingga saat ini. Ada-ada saja pikiranmu Hinata!" Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata.

Hinata membuka jendela lebar-lebar, kepalanya menyembul keluar jendela. Ia mengamati patung wajah Hokage. Tidak tertera wajah suaminya disana.

Hinata tersentak, kakinya langsung lemas seketika. Memerosotkan diri di dekat jendela, ia masih memikirkan kejadian dalam hidupnya selama ini. Apa pernikahan itu cuma mimpi belaka? Anak-anak mereka hanya angan-angan belaka? Hinata mencengkram kepalan tangannya dengan kuat. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Naruto sekarang juga, ingin Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia istri sah nya, dan perkataan Sakura tadi hanya sekedar bunga tidur.

"Hinata, tidak usah berkhayal terlalu jauh, cepat dimakan sarapannya! Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," Sakura beranjak dari kamar Hinata.

"Sakura," Hinata masih terdiam, ia memandang telapak tangannya yang basah oleh air mata dan darah dari cengkraman tangannya. Ini bukan mimpi, buktinya ia bisa merasakan sakit.

"Apa Sasuke sudah pulang?"

Sakura terhenti, ia berbalik melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang.

"Belum, ia masih berkelana sekarang."

"Apa kau masih setia menunggunya?," Hinata berbalik, ia memandang wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sedikit shock dengan kalimat yang diutarakan Hinata.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu menunggunya," Sakura tersenyum kemudia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

* * *

"Menma, anak siapa yang kau bawa pulang ini? Apa ini anak gelap mu?" terdengar suara seseorang yang memasuki indra pendengaran Himawari.

"Jeelas saja bukan, ia ku temukan pingsan di depan taman," ujar pria yang menjadi lawan bicara wanita sebelumnya.

Himawari mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Perlahan cahaya memasuki lensa matanya. Ia memperhatikan Ayahnya yang berbincang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Dirinya tersenyum lebar, ia inisiatif melepas selimutnya, berlari menuju ayahnya dan melompat memeluk kaki jenjang ayahnya.

"Tou-san sudah pulang! Kapan Tou-chan pulang? Dimana Nii-san?" tanya Himawari dengan raut wajah gembira. Pria yang kakinya ia peluk hanya terdiam, tidak membalas perkataan sang anak.

"Hah, T-Tou-chan?! Cepat jelaskan padaku, Menma! Anak siapa ini?" tanya wanita berambut kemerahan dengan sodet di tangan kirinya dan apron merah yang terikat di pingganggnya.

"Menma? Siapa itu Menma, Tou-chan?"

.

.

ANOTHER

.

.

pururukuru

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Puru kembali membawakan fic baru. Story pertama dengan pairing NaruHina di lengkapi genre Family dan character para generasi berikutnya karya Puru. Jangan bingung dengan chapter ini, di chapter depan ada penjelasannya. Soal fic yang satu lagi 'The best gift ever' belum di update karena di pikiran Puru ada dua ending yang sama-sama bagus, jadi bingung mau pilih yang mana. So, tunggu aja updatenya :v

Btw, Naruto udah mau ultah ya?

Buat flame, boleh-boleh saja. Puru terima semuanya kritik, saran, yang mau mencurahkan isi hatinya di kolom review juga boleh! FavnFol pliss!

.

.

.

23/09/15


	2. TWO

Seberkas cahaya berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter setinggi orang dewasa terpancar di arena pertandingan ujian chunnin yang sempat luluh lantak beberapa waktu lalu. Perlahan satu-persatu shinobi keluar dari portal lingkaran tersebut. Boruto lah yang pertama kali keluar dan menjejakkan kaki kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, setelah pertarungan didimensi yang berbeda bersama empat kage lainnya.

Naruto membantu Sasuke berjalan, sebelah tangannya di rangkul Naruto. Mereka berhasil pulang dengan selamat. Tersirat kebahagiaan di raut wajah keduanya, walau pun mereka tampak sangat kelelahan. Apalagi, memakai kemampuan matanya dalam waktu yang cukup panjang, serta melawan monster sejenis dewa yang memiliki kekuatan diatas shinobi pada umumnya.

Sakura menyambut suaminya dengan sumringah. Gadis bersurai sewarna bunga musim semi itu memang sudah menunggu di tempat duduk penonton. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa suaminya akan segera datang, membuatnya betah menunggu. Ia langsung berlari memeluk suaminya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat yang dalam. Sarada hanya memperhatikan adegan 'temu-kangen' dari sudut lapangan. Dirinya sendiri merasa senang melihat kepulangan ayahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke pingsan dan segera di tangkap Sakura.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, sayang!" Sakura menggendong Sasuke di bahunya, seperti memanggul karung beras. Naruto dan Boruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sakura, sedangkan Sarada hanya memutar bola matanya seperti sudah sering melihat kejadian itu atau bahkan kejadian yang lebih 'awkward' dari itu.

"Sakura, dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah tertidur lelap, menikmati bunga tidurnya. Ia sendiri merasa senang sahabatnya langsung disambut istri tercintanya.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini, aku harus merawat Sasuke-kun dulu! Jaa, Naruto!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Boruto yang masih terdiam di tengah arena.

Sarada menghampiri Boruto, mereka berbincang sebentar, kemudian menghilang via shunsin. Menyisakan Naruto sendirian di tengah lapangan.

"Hoam, sepertinya kantor sedang sibuk-sibuknya!" Naruto mulai merapal segel.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Tampak banyak bayangan yang berbaris rapi didepan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya bekerja kembali! Ganbatte!" teriak Naruto asli dengan tangan terkepal tinggi.

Tidak ada satu bunshin pun yang merespon teriakan semangat dari Naruto. Mereka terdiam, hanya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Apa kita tidak bisa libur lebih lama?" tanya salah satu bunshin.

"Kemarin kita baru saja liburan," ujar Naruto singkat. Memang benar ia baru liburan, pertarungan di dimensi yang berbeda membuat pekerjaan para bunshin di kantor terhenti. Bunshin-bunshin mulai menghela nafas.

"Bunshin yang pertama menyelesaikan pekerjaannya akan mendapat Ramen edisi terbatas!" Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan, melepas segelnya, tertera sebuah cup ramen ukuran jumbo dengan cover berwarna merah. Ia mengangkat cup ramen lebih tinggi dari badannya. Mata kaum bunshin berbinar-binar menatap objek yang menjadi pusat seluruh pasukan bunshin, ada yang sampai meneteskan air liur.

"Sekarang, mulai pekerjaannya! Ayo!"

"YO!" semua bunshin menghilang menyisakan Naruto seorang. Ia merenggangkan ototnya. Menyimpan tangannya di belakang kepala. Tampilannya sudah compang-camping, jubah kebesarannya saja yang masih utuh. Ia sempat melepas jubah yang bertuliskan 'nanadaime' yang sering ia kenakan sebelum bertarung. Di pikirannya terlintas wajah Himawari dan Hinata.

"Ah, ya Hinata-chan dan Himawari pasti sudah merindukanku!"

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-canon**

Genre : Familly, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : (Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki),

Chara:

Boruto Uzumaki

Himawari Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Uchiha (Haruno)

Sarada Uchiha

 **DON'T LIKE? RnR PLEASE!**

* * *

"Apa? Kau anak dari Naruto, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, kapan ya?" pikir wanita paruh baya yang sibuk memandang gadis kecil yang memakan nasi dengan telor orak-orik, tak lupa dengan saus tomat yang membanjiri setiap butiran nasi. Wajahnya tampak penuh dengan butiran nasi yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Biarkan anak ini makan dulu dengan tenang, nanti saja acara introgasinya," Minato membulak-balik koran sembari meminum secangkir kopi hangat. Mereka duduk di ruang makan, Himawari duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina, sedangkan Minato duduk di sebelah kushina. Menma sudah pergi sejak tadi karena ia jounin yang sedang memimpin sebuah tim genin.

Kushina bertopang dagu, mulai mengenang kejadian tadi malam sembari menunggu Himawari selesai makan. Sudah semalaman, Menma menemani Himawari tidur. Gadis kecil itu sempat menangis hingga dini hari saat ia tau bahwa Menma bukan ayahnya. Menma yang ngerasa iba, akhirnya mengeluarkan peran kewibawaan seorang ayah. Menemani Himawari hingga terbang kedalam alam mimpinya.

"Baa-chan, bisa tolong ambilkan minum?" tanya Himawari, kaki-kaki kecilnya menggantung dan bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Sekarang, aku merasa seperti punya seorang cucu yang manis. Ini minumnya, pertama-pertama bersihkan dulu wajahmu dari noda merah-putih itu," Kushina mengambil sehelai kain, lalu mengelap sekitar pipi chubby Himawari.

"Arigatou, obaa-chan."

"Jadi kita mulai sesi tanya jawabnya, siapa anggota keluargamu?" tanya Kushina, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Himawari. Minato mendengarkan sesi tanya-jawab dengan meminum kopi hangatnya.

"Ayahku, nanadaime, Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang dunia ke-4," Minato menyembur kopinya ke koran dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya menma dingin, ia menatap wajah menggemaskan Himawari. Gadis kecil itu masih memeluk kaki jenjangnya. Ia menghiraukan pertanyaan Himawari sebelumnya yang menanyakan 'siapa itu Menma?' serta memanggilnya ayah.

"Tentu saja namaku Himawari, masa Tou-chan lupa!" Himawari masih asik sendiri, ia mendekap kaki ayahnya. Menma mendudukkan Himawari di atas kasur, ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Himawari.

"Dengar, namaku Menma Namikaze dan satu lagi, yang terpenting, aku bukan ayahmu. Camkan hal itu!" Menma kembali berdiri, ia hendak keluar ruangan. Tapi, tangan mungil Himawari menarik ujung jaketnya.

"Hiks... Jangan pergi... Hiks..." Menma melepas genggaman tangan Himawari dari jaketnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tanpa kembali melihat kebelakang. Bahkan, ia tidak melihat sorot mata Himawari.

Kushina yang ada diruangan itu, langsung memeluk Himawari. Berusaha menenangkannya, ia menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Sembari ditanya dimana alamat rumahnya, agar bisa diantar pulang. Orang tua Himawari pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya saat ini. Tangis Himawari tak kunjung reda, ia tetap menangis di pelukan Kushina. Anak ini menginginkan menma untuk menemaninya, hanya itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu keluar kamar, ia menuju kamar Menma. Membukannya dengan sedikit gebrakan, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya ada tempat tidur yang ditata cukup rapi, perpaduan warna hitam dan orange menghiasi kamar tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan kamar Naruto, sekeras apa pun Hinata membereskannya, pasti akan berantakan lagi dan lagi.

Kushina membuka kamarnya sendiri, Minato sedang sibuk dengan alam mimpinya. Tertidur di meja kerjanya dengan gulungan yang terbuka di sekitar meja. Ada gulungan yang sampai tergantung kebawah. Kushina menepuk pundak suaminya pelan, makin lama malah makin keras. Suami tercintanya itu tak terkunjung terbangun. Tetap menikmati bunga tidurnya, kepalanya menyentuh sebuah gulungan yang tintanya masih agak basah, sehingga di pipinya terpampang kanji-kanji hitam bekas tinta dan sesekali mengeluarkan dengkuran halus.

BRAK-

"Apa? Apa? Hoam, sayang, ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan polosnya, ia sepertinya ia tidak terlalu terkejut setelah jatuh dari kursi kerjanya. Baru saja, salah satu kaki kursinya di patahkan Kushina dengan ganasnya, sang kursi pun berakhir tragis.

"Cepat cari Menma, anak itu menghilang! Gadis kecil itu membutuhkannya! Awas, jika kau tidak menemukannya, aku akan..." Kushina menunjukkan tinjunya, serta aura membunuh yang menguar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Pantas saja dia disebut the Red Habbanero, memang agak menyeramkan saat dia marah.

"Tunggu disini ya sayang," Minato sempat mencuri kecupan bibir dengan Kushina, sebelum menghilang via Hiraishin. Wajah Kushina memerah sewarna rambutnya, ia memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup suami tersayangnya. "Aku akan menunggumu, selalu menunggumu pulang."

Menma terduduk di atas pahatan wajah Hokage, wajah seseorang tidak tampak asing baginya. Danzo, pemimpin anbu yang terkenal dengan kebijaksanaannya dan kesetiaannya dalam melindungi desa.

"Kau mengenal orang tua anak itu, kan ayah?" Menma terus menatap ke depan, memperhatikan keindahan desa di waktu malam.

"Dari mana kau tau itu?"

"Sorot matamu dan cara pandangmu terhadapnya. Seolah-olah gadis kecil itu bukan mata-mata dari desa lain."

"Ya, dia bukan dari dimensi ini, ia berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan kita. Warga atau anbu akan meneliti anak itu, jika kita membiarkan ia pergi dari rumah kita."

"Bagaimana jika kita mengembalikannya ke dimensinya?"

"Kita belum menemukan cara itu, lagi pula Kushina sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan kematian gokage, semenjak kehadiran Himawari. Ia jadi jarang bersedih."

Menma terdiam sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Ayah tidak ingin melepasnya? Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah dimatanya."

"Anggaplah ia anakmu dengan Hinata Hyuga."

"Bagaimana bisa? Ia memang mencintaiku, ini tidak akan semudah itu."

"Terdengar rumor bahwa marga Hyuga akan melakukan kudeta. Jika kita melakukan penyatuan kedua keluarga ini, maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Apa kau mau mengorbankan nyawa banyak orang hanya untuk keegoisanmu? Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan."

Menma tidak memberikan jawaban, pikirannya masih berkutat dengan kasus pernikahan paksa oleh orang tuanya itu. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya memikirkan cara seperti itu? Anak itu, Himawari, bukan anaknya dan bukan anak Hinata. Dia anak orang lain yang mereka adopsi.

"Himawari pasti mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya."

"Akan ku hapus sebagian ingatannya. Ayo pulang, kushina menunggumu!" Minato kembali menghilang via hiraishin.

Mengkorbankan satu orang untuk nyawa banyak orang. Keinginan memang membutuhkan pengorbanan. Kehidupan ini memang pelik. Sadarkah gadis kecil itu bahwa ia hanya dimanfaatkan?

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang. Inilah hari terbaiknya dimulai, ia bisa pulang dengan selamat, meski pun ada beberapa luka ringan. Itu bukan hambatan, pemulihannya cepat dengan bantuan chakra Kyuubi. Jadi, ia tidak perlu mengecek dirinya ke rumah sakit.

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto diambang pintu masuk. Tidak ada orang yang menyambutnya sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada suara langkah kaki turun, ruang makan di sebelah kiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk juga tampak sepi. Naruto beralih ke dalam dapur, mungkin saja istri tercintanya sedang memasak disana.

"Tidak ada,"

"Tidak ada!"

"Kosong!"

"Kemana mereka? Hinata-chan! Hima-chan!"

Seluruh ruangan lantai satu dan dua sepi, tidak ada orang yang tersisa disana. Barang-barang juga tertata rapi, tidak ada hal ganjil disana.

 **"** **Hey gaki, aku tidak dapat mendeteksi chakra mereka."**

Naruto menggunakan mode sennin dan mode Kyuubi sekaligus, "aku merasakan chakra Hima-chan di tempat yang jauh, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mendeteksi chakra Hinata."

"Ada chakra asing di sekitar hutan bukit Hokage," Naruto melakukan shunsin.

"Itu dia!"

Naruto mengejar sekelebat bayangan yang tiba-tiba melintas. Ia mengejarnya hingga tanpa sadar, ia masuk ke dalam tengah hutan. Berungkali ia berusaha menghentikannya dengan berbagai cara, bisa saja orang itu penduduk desa lain atau seorang missing-nin.

Grep

Naruto melihat kebawah, sebuah lingkaran dengan kanji-kanji aneh berada di bawah kakinya. Pergerakan tubuhnya terhenti, ia seperti dilumpuhkan dan menjadi patung batu.

"Kyuubi!"

"KYUUBII!"

Tidak ada respon dari dalam sana, sekeras apapun teriakan dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

TBC (again!)

.

.

.

Gomen ne atas keterlambatan chapter 2 ini, tadinya puru mau up 2 minggu lagi /plak. Karena sudah 'banyak' yang review jadi puru up lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Arigatou untuk yang sudah bersedia review, fav n foll n pm! Maaf (lagi), tidak bisa membalas review ya. ((ga nyangka ada yang bersedia memberikan fav n foll n pm n review~~~))

Kalau soal tokoh Naruto dkk. yang baru muncul sekarang (di chap 2). Itu karena pahlawan selalu datang belakangan kan?/ngeles.

Review ya~

Fav n Foll please!


End file.
